


《海赫》劣根性

by Mynameisanna



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisanna/pseuds/Mynameisanna
Summary: 有私設 海比赫大兩年
Relationships: HaeHyuk
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“少爺..等一下”赫宰被東海壓在房門前   
“我說了只剩我們的時候叫我什麼”嘴巴在脖子留下了草莓   
雙手扯下赫宰的褲子跟內褲 只剩下那女仆圍裙跟裡面一件薄薄的一件短袖恤衫 把赫宰雙腳掛在自己腰上 撫摸著赫宰那雙光滑白皙長腿 手指在後穴門口打圈圈  
“東海..不是…太太還在外面”雙手不斷推開東海 但纖瘦的身型跟東海那長期健身的身型比較 那推開的力量對東海來說只是小貓在撓自己而已  
“那赫宰要小聲一點 不要給媽知道他兒子跟他最喜愛的乾兒子在做這種事”  
為什麼會變成這樣？其實兩個人都想不通  
沒錯赫宰是東海父母在孤兒院收養的孩子 李母在東海五歲的時候怕作為獨子的東海會感到寂寞 但自己不想放棄打拼多年的事業 東海的出世已經放棄過一次 所以收養了三歲的赫宰陪伴著他  
雖然是養子 但李母也給了他跟東海一樣的資源 上同一間的學校 有屬於自己的房間 但赫宰很乖沒有脾氣可言 他知道東海喜歡的他不會去搶 他會幫忙做家務 東海愛吃他會嘗試去做 東海一句我喜歡或者我想 赫宰都會滿足他 父母都說他更像哥哥 也可能這樣不自覺的寵壞東海  
相反東海一開始並不喜歡赫宰 認為是赫宰搶了父母的愛 所以對赫宰眼色並不好 會搶走赫宰喜歡的東西 會對赫宰惡作劇 反正知道他不會跟父母說是自己弄 但又不會讓別人欺負赫宰  
真正發現對赫宰有著不一樣的感情是在十六歲的日子 男孩青春期開始 在某一天東海望著赫宰穿著三腳褲 戴著家裡僅有的女仆圍裙赤腳掃地 盯在那條比女生還白的腳跟那纖瘦身體不禁腦子浮現赫宰壓在身下的畫面  
他 起反應了  
對於自己對著陪著自己長大的人起反應不是一件好的事 東海也只認為自己長時間對著李赫宰才會有這現象 所以他選擇不和李赫宰相處 以往放學都會跟赫宰一起回家 變成跟好友崔始源在健身室健身 到晚飯時間才回去 之後就把自己關在房間 誤讓赫宰以為東海討厭自己 而東海認為這樣可以令想上赫宰的想法消失 但結果是不論在做什麼都浮現出赫宰的樣子 就連看女優的片子也變成赫宰的樣子  
而在夏天的某一天 在始源失約導致沒有健身的一天 父母上班家只剩下他跟赫宰 在赫宰在他房間打掃的時候 不小心絆倒了腳 東海反射的接著他 但失去平衡導致兩個人紛紛躺下 赫宰連忙起來想道歉 但東海拉著他的手想個轉身 看到身下人那慌張而睜大的圓眼睛 微厚嘴巴開開合合 跟他幻想的畫面重疊 不禁向前封著對方嘴巴 在對方失神的時候把舌頭伸進去 兩手不自覺的扯開兩人本來穿不多的衣服 直到感受赫宰想推開他  
“你說過只要我喜歡就可以 我現在想要”一句話就讓赫宰放棄掙脫  
有了第一次就有第二，第三四五六七次 東海常常趁著家只有他們倆個人的時候就跟赫宰做 東海喜歡赫宰為他哭泣的樣子 求他的樣子 不分白天晚上還是凌晨 只要他想就會去找赫宰 李母常常問赫宰怎麼捂著腰 赫宰也只能臉紅回答著在校被撞到  
結果就一次又一次的索取跟一個一次又一次讓步 就了這個場景 到現在東海二十歲赫宰十八歲也沒有變  
東海向前吻了一下赫宰 同時也兩根手指放在後穴  
“啊！”意識到自己發出了蠻大的聲音 雙手用力握著自己的嘴巴 搖著頭眼神望著東海希望可以停下 但很明顯這種眼神對東海來就只會更想欺負眼前人 在後穴加速的攪動著  
“但赫宰下面的嘴不是這樣想”拿起放在後穴的兩根手指 上面明顯的有著亮亮的體液 反映著赫宰也想要這個事實  
此時東海把手指抽出 把赫宰擋在嘴上的手扯開放到自己的肩膀上 向前一傾 額頭對著額頭  
“想還是不想要 你說 我聽你的”嘴巴隨著說話不時磨擦著赫宰嘴巴 雖說給了選擇 但雙手不斷在赫宰身上摸著 後穴到前面的小赫宰 再到上面衣服裡的小櫻桃 全部都是赫宰的敏感點 赫宰輕輕的點點頭  
“說出來 想還是不想”東海把自己勃起的兇器抵在赫宰的屁股上 有意無意的碰著後穴的門口  
“想..想要”帶著哭泣的顫抖音小小聲在嘴巴傳出 一度忘了太太還在外面  
“真乖”聽到想聽的答案令人滿意 獎勵般用力親了赫宰一大下 把分身全部放到赫宰後穴上下動著  
“啊！…啊…慢點…東海..”不敢大聲說話只能把自己埋在東海的肩膀上 嘗試用東海的衣服擋住自己流出去的呻吟  
殊不知呻吟聲在東海的耳邊是放大十倍就像小貓發情 要人管教 於是把赫宰的衣服跟圍裙脫掉 現在就是全裸的樣子 胸前兩顆小櫻桃堅挺的站好 吸引著東海去吸 對小櫻桃又咬又吸 下身更大力的動起來 一下又一下壓著敏感點 赫宰被躁的快高潮的時候  
“叩叩”有人叩門  
“東海我剛剛聽到赫宰叫了一聲 沒事吧？”是太太  
“沒事 他跌倒了 我幫他處理就可以”東海沒下身下的律動 只是把分身抵著體內那一塊凸位 一下一下慢慢碰著 不禁發出一點聲音的赫宰不斷示意東海停下 紅著臉眼淚不斷的從眼角流下  
“小心點 那我出門了”直到聽到關門的聲音赫宰才敢發出一點點帶呻吟的哭泣聲  
“怎麼哭了”溫柔的吻去眼淚 永遠覺得哭的時候是惹人起愛的兔子  
“你..你欺負我”下意識的嘟嘴獲得一個濕吻  
“我欺負你？那我出去了”把下身勃出去 瞬間後面湧出空虛感 赫宰不適的扭了下屁股  
“不是…是….是….”是什麼他自己也不知道  
“想要嗎？”東海帥氣的面孔就在赫宰眼前 手在玩小櫻桃 一步步的勾引著他  
“想…想要”  
“想要什麼”  
“想要東海的…東海的下面”赫宰臉皮薄 這句過足夠令臉變成蘋果  
“要來做什麼 這樣嗎？”一下子用力的埋在體內 擦過凸點之後就沒動了令赫宰打了一個顫抖  
“啊…嗯”雙手沒力的放在東海肩膀上  
“想要就求我”  
“嗚…求你了…求了…東海”小赫宰起身很久 但東海不準赫宰碰他 說要把他操到射  
“說句好聽的聽聽”等的同時還會指甲在小赫宰的頭部刮了刮 更令赫宰不清醒 迷惘的眼神望著東海  
“叫我一聲老公”  
“老…..老…”說不出口  
“乖 說了讓你舒服”在赫宰耳邊說悄悄話 說話的氣輕輕的很癢 令赫宰身後的水出得更多  
“老..老公..啊！慢點..嗯…太快了…”一聽到那充滿奶味的兩個字 東海馬上加速的在赫宰體內狂飆著 他為了聽這句話忍很久了 赫宰也受不了釋放在東海腹肌上之後忍不住在東海身上睡過去了 而東海最後一個挺身把東西全數交在赫宰身體內 打兩人清理好之後就抱赫宰到床上 縷著他一起睡


	2. 劣根性2

自從上次意外的看到赫宰那因羞恥心帶來的絕頂美貌 東海常常都會在家裡有人的時候拉著赫宰做愛 每次看到赫宰眼淚無聲的流下的樣子都會令自己性慾大增 

他喜歡看赫宰用帶淚的眼睛求他 喜歡赫宰在床上叫自己各種稱呼 東海老公爸爸哥哥不會少 只有這樣他才會覺得赫宰是屬於他李東海

學校最近轉來一位轉學生叫曹圭賢 是位長相帥氣可愛的男生比始源東海少一年 跟始源聊得合變相跟東海也玩得合

這天他們約圭賢到東海家玩 這是圭賢第一次見赫宰 以往只是在學校聽過李赫宰的名字 原本以為應該會跟東海哥一樣健身大隻的 沒想到是瘦削的白皙美人

是美人說沒錯 溫柔笑著聲音甜甜的招呼他們 在廚房低著頭切水果給他們而露出乾淨的後頸 夏天穿了一點鬆衣服而見光的鎖骨 一對又白又修長的美腿 無一不吸引圭賢的視線

圭賢“東海哥 是你的弟嗎？跟你完全不像”  
東海“領養的 除了好看點之外沒用處”毫不在意的語氣令站在他們房外準備叩門遞水果給他們的赫宰不禁有點失落 他從來沒期望過東海會喜歡自己 但聽到這些話還是有點傷心

打開門把水果放好就趕緊離開 不想再聽到一些自己不想聽的話 所以他沒有聽到之後更難聽的話

東海“怎麼 想追他？”對著圭賢扯起一邊眉毛  
圭賢“是有點 漂亮的人總會吸引人”  
東海“死心吧 你追不到的”因為是我的  
圭賢“嘖 你怎麼知道”圭賢對自己還是有自信 高材生之名轉進來 180的身高配上彈鋼琴的氣質就是 完美!  
東海“要賭嗎？一個月親不到算你失敗！”  
圭賢“追他是肯定的事 但我接受你賭注”男人的勝負慾總是這樣容易引起

就這樣兩人發起這個無謂的賭注 還警告東海不可以出手段 一旁的始源作見證 始源不禁對赫宰同情起來

圭賢對著赫宰熱烈追求起來 赫宰比圭賢小一歲 所以赫宰所有功課圭賢都會懂可以教他 兩個人就在圖書館進行一對一的補習 之後兩人一起散散步或者喝杯咖啡 班上都說著他們倆在一起的話題 赫宰每次都是紅著臉連忙否認 細心的圭賢都會幫著赫宰解圍 說兩人只是好朋友

就這樣兩個人瞹眛了快一個月 赫宰對圭賢不是沒感覺 但家裡那位少爺若是知道了自己跟他朋友在一起不知道會有什麼反應 所以當圭賢送赫宰回家時 再次問可以跟他在一起的時候 赫宰很婉轉的拒絕了

圭賢“你拒絕我是因為李東海嗎？”  
赫宰沒點頭也沒搖頭 他不知道怎樣回答 說是他怕被誤會他喜歡東海 說不是他又想不到其他原因要拒絕圭賢 圭賢看沒回答也不強逼他  
圭賢“我下個月就要去美國當交流生了 我可以提前拿我的離別禮物嗎？”  
赫宰“你想要什麼？”雖然對圭賢會離開有點突然 但自己拒絕過他不只一次 出於抱歉的心所以能給的都會給  
圭賢“把眼睛閉上”  
赫宰聽話的把眼睛閉上 感覺到唇上傳來一陣溫暖 驚訝的瞪大眼睛 給不了任何回應 等他回神過來圭賢已經離開嘴唇 圭賢望著赫宰的呆萌樣子覺得可愛的很 忍不住伸手抱了抱  
圭賢“你是個很好的人 值得有更好的人”李東海他配不上你  
赫宰覺得這句來的沒頭沒尾 只下意識的回抱了他一下 兩個人就分開了 但這一切都給在窗口望到這個過程的東海注意著 東海莫名覺得惱火 但不知道惱火的點是輸了賭注還是李赫宰沒有拒絕曹圭賢的吻

電話響起 是圭賢

圭賢“看到了 我贏了”  
東海“還得謝謝曹先生短訊叫我望窗 要我親眼望到”  
圭賢“只怕有人不認帳”  
東海“放心我輸的起 一個賭注….”沒有再說下去 因為他轉身看到赫宰打開了他的房門 沒說話直直的望著他 心虛的趕緊掛了電話   
赫宰“賭注….是我…嗎？”手緊緊握著門鎖

語氣是帶著滿滿顫抖 原本他見東海房燈沒關打算問他吃不吃點東西 由於是晚上所以連開門都比平常少聲許多 但結果獲得重量級訊息砸向自己 他在東海房打掃過自然知道從窗外望出就是剛剛他跟圭賢在的位置 圭賢又姓曹 他不想承認這句問題的答案 所以從陳述句變問句

東海“赫宰你聽我說”不由的一陣驚慌 他沒有想過事情會變成這樣 腳步急的走向赫宰  
就在兩個只有一步之差之際 赫宰放開手後退一步 把身體靠近走廊的牆 

賭注是他！東海的回答沒有否認 那就是已經承認 他了解東海對沒做過的事就會堅持說不 他知道東海不喜歡自己 但自己已經很努力做好了 為什麼要把自己當籌碼 為什麼要狠狠的傷害自己

赫宰“我先睡了 晚安少爺”不接觸是最好的逃避

少爺這個詞語很久沒在他們單獨時間出現了 好不容易令赫宰改口叫回自己東海 對此不禁有點怒 伸手把赫宰扯進自己房間並瞬間關門 把赫宰大力壓在門前

東海“為什麼叫我少爺”得到的是赫宰捌著頭不看自己 力不從心的感覺有啲煩惱 乾脆掐著赫宰的下巴把頭硬對著自己 用力的親下去

赫宰把嘴巴緊閉 雙手掙扎著 不斷試著推開東海但無奈力量懸殊 頭也往後躲開東海 所以後腦不斷撞到房門 砰砰砰聲響

東海怕他撞壞了後腦便把人抱到床上 一手把赫宰雙手固定在頭上 一手從短袖襯衫下擺伸進去 摸著那敏感而迷人的腰際

赫宰敏感的嗯哼一聲 嘴巴有微微的打開 東海馬上把舌頭伸出勾著赫宰的舌頭跟他共舞 手向下往褲子進發 身下人得悉便胡亂揮著雙腳反抗著 卻更方便被人脫著  
東海沒見過如此不配合的赫宰 以往都是逆來順受的性格 但反抗的赫宰更想有令人征服的心

把脫下來的皮帶緊緊綁著赫宰雙手 把襯衫脫掉 一手直接在後穴放下三隻手指作擴張 另一手在挑逗著胸前小紅豆 這一個月作為公平 李東海沒有碰過赫宰 所以在看得到但吃不到持續一個月的情況下 東海現在是變得像一隻餓很久的野獸

簡單的擴張兩三下之後就掏出自己的巨大直接進入 赫宰吃痛的大聲一聲隨之緊緊咬著嘴唇 一個月沒做身體自然緊緻了不少 三根手指的大小並不可以跟健身過渡的男人作比較  
“赫想就叫出聲 有隔音爸媽不會聽到的”附身小口咬著小紅豆

說的是事實東海有彈吉他的喜好 所以在家里裝修的時候刻意把東海房的隔音加強 以免他半夜彈吉他會吵醒其他人 但父母沒想到會給兒子做這種事

“嗯…等一下….等”  
赫宰胸前被東海啃食的又痛又癢 下身被痛苦取代的是一陣一陣的快感 現在像靈魂被抽走只能靠咬嘴唇的一點痛把靈魂回收

“李東海…你這個瘋子…”幾乎是咬緊牙齒在說 下唇已經被赫宰咬破 帶著血變得更紅潤的嘴唇吸引著東海 附下身一點一點黏走那血絲  
“我是瘋了才會答應跟曹圭賢的賭注”  
“你知道嗎 第一天我就後悔了”  
“放開我啊..李東海..嗯..你走開..嗯”  
“你是我的啊！怎麼可以讓給人”

話不喘氣的說著 但下身不斷的向體內那塊凸位頂著 手擼動著小赫宰 在鈴口刮了刮然後用手指堵著 赫宰面臨崩潰情形 後面有鐵棒把他送去高潮 但前面又不讓他高潮

“告訴我赫 你跟曹圭賢在一起了？”東海問著他最在意的事 那個吻赫宰沒有推開 那就代表可能他喜歡他  
“沒有…沒…嗯”用皮帶綁的手不知道什麼時候鬆開 無力的搭著東海那肌肉滿滿的肩膀 被頂到頭皮發麻的狀態  
“那你喜歡我嗎”把人抱起來坐在自己身上 由下而上的望著他 這個問題他沒有想過問 是衝口而出的問題

“啊！…”坐騎的方式令東海的分身埋得更深 睜開那雙被生理眼淚蒙蔽的雙眼 落入眼的同樣是對方的眼睛 東海的眼睛很漂亮 透露出純真的 所以不管東海對自己做有多過份的事 也會敗給那對可以把人吸進去的眼睛叫人原諒他所有的惡行

“喜歡..喜歡”是下意識的回答 看到東海露出小孩子的笑容也是赫宰最喜歡東海的笑容  
東海聽到自己最喜歡的答案便不折磨赫宰 放開堵住鈴口的手 下身加速 嘴往前在赫宰的鎖骨上重新落下火熱烙印

赫宰再也忍不住 呻吟聲一聲比一聲大 呻吟聲在東海耳邊變成最好聽的交響樂 他的赫宰是全世界最漂亮的人 手上下擼動小赫宰 在赫宰交代在東海的手跟腹肌上的同時 東海也在赫宰體內釋放著  
赫宰體力透支的暈昏睡在東海懷裡 還是東海反應快把人接著 把分身勃出來便抱著赫宰去浴室清理 直到睡覺前東海還是抱著他的天使赫宰  
但他知道他還欠了赫宰一句對不起 但他不會說的


End file.
